


【2018.8.12利艾日】礼

by snowfox_ice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, M/M, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowfox_ice/pseuds/snowfox_ice
Summary: 第一篇写给利艾的贺文，写得不好请见谅……orz*HE*战后paro*失忆梗*OOC注意*双腿残疾伦注意*原创人物出现注意*沉迷断肢的产物





	【2018.8.12利艾日】礼

他认为，起点就在疗养院里。

三层楼高的白色的疗养院，楼下的花园，一棵参天的，不知活了多久的老树，还有隔壁的医院，这就是他的全世界。

他知道的，这里的人并不喜欢他，每个人都对他冷眼相待，无论是护工还是病人，都对他避之不及。他也不明白被这样对待的原因，是因为他占据着疗养院里二楼的朝南的房间吗？还是因为整间病房里只有他一个人住？又或是因为人们厌恶他残缺的双腿？这是一个他百思不得其解的问题。

每天都在重复着。起床后没多久就会有护工送来早餐，阳光完全照亮世界没多久后就会有护工把他推到一楼的花园里晒太阳，中午时会把他推回去，午餐会在房间里等着他，然后是无所事事的下午和准时到达的晚餐。

房间的窗户刚好能看到花园和花园里的那棵参天的古树，下午无聊的时候，艾伦就看着这风景发呆，或者是看着花园草坪上追逐打闹的小孩。

但是再一成不变的生活也有被打破的时候。

 

他坐在床上，脊背靠着枕头，双手随意地交叠在身前，身上盖着白色的被单，正对窗外的风景看得出神。他的思维游离地是那样的遥远，连在快速靠近的欢快的“哒哒”的脚步声都没发觉。

“早上好呀艾伦！最近过得怎么样？”门被粗鲁地撞开，“砰”的一声吓得艾伦整个身子惊颤了一下，白色被单瞬间被抓得起了皱纹。

翠绿色的眼睛里装满了惊讶和无措，还有一丝茫然。

“抱歉呐，最近几个月都太忙了没时间来看你……住的还舒服吗？平时应该很寂寞吧？这里的人都不怎么愿意跟你说话呢……”有着酒红色头发的女性大大咧咧地走进房间，随便拉了张椅子坐在床边，自顾自地说话。

“嗯？艾伦你怎么不说话呀？”过了一会，她才发现有些不对劲，转过头来看了看身旁一言不发的小家伙。

此时艾伦已经往墙边挪了挪，尽可能远离女性，漂亮的绿眸子里还装着许些恐惧。

女性愣住了，“我是韩吉呀？艾伦你……”艾伦的后背紧贴着白色的墙壁，双手紧紧地抓着被单，戒备的盯着她。

糟了。这是韩吉脑子里唯一能反应过来的词。

 

第二天早晨，到了该被推到花园的时间，出现在房间里的不是以前的护工而是昨天下午的女子。

“早上好呀艾伦，从今天开始就到我来照顾你啦~”女子以充满活力的嗓音开心地宣布，艾伦只是半睁着绿眸，盯着放在床旁边的轮椅。

 

当他以为只是换了个护工，但事实证明，并不止是那样。

一个巨大的木箱出现在他面前。他正坐在轮椅上，好奇地看着这个由韩吉搬进来的木箱——说实话他还不太相信韩吉真的搬得动它，它看起来太大了。

“这些东西都是大家寄给你的礼物哦。”韩吉气喘吁吁地说，边拿起撬棍撬开木箱。随着木板被硬生生撬开的撕裂声，木箱里面的物品重见天日。

木箱里堆堆叠叠地放了很多东西，还有很多他没见过的东西，比如里面有几个手掌大小的，韩吉告诉他叫做海螺的东西，韩吉说里面曾经住着一只小小的生物，是一个叫爱尔敏的人送他的。还有一件厚厚的暗色长外套，一件红色的毛衣和一条厚麻色围巾，生怕艾伦会在冬天冻死一样，韩吉告诉他是一个叫三笠的女孩子送他的。还有好几封信和其他奇奇怪怪的礼物。

他随手拿起一封沾着一小袋糖果的信，上面写着一个笔势锋利的名字。

“Le……vi……？”他结结巴巴地把名字读了出来。

谁啊？他翻看了一下信封的背面，是空白的。正面看上去可以打开，打开后里面放着一张信纸，他看了看，完全看不懂嘛……

“诶？那个是利威尔的信吗？”一直在清点礼物的韩吉这才抬起头来，看到艾伦满脸疑问：“看不懂吗？我来看看吧。”艾伦乖乖地把信递出来，韩吉接过看了看，“啊，艾伦~以后我来给你读信吧。”眼镜后面的暖棕色眼睛流连着温柔。

艾伦轻点了下头，手里还抓着粘着一包糖果的信封。“那包糖果可以吃噢，想吃就吃吧。”韩吉弯下腰，把所有的信都拿起来。

 

糖果是用很精致的蕾丝花纹的半透明小袋子包装的。他把糖果放到窗子前，阳光透过半透明的包装和五颜六色的糖果，被染成了糖果几种不同的颜色照射在桌面。

“艾伦，我们出去晒太阳吧！”韩吉活力四射的声音传来，艾伦短暂地思考了一下，把糖果抱在怀里，任由韩吉把他推到花园里。

 

远处是小孩子嬉戏打闹的快乐的笑声，老人轻声说话的声音，还有欢快的鸟鸣声。他坐在树荫下，手里捏着晶莹剔透的糖果，心里想着昨天的木箱和礼物。

“那是你的吗？”艾伦扭头一看，是个戴着白色医用眼罩的小女孩，扎着两条小小的辫子，天真漂亮的蓝色眼珠子直盯着他手里的糖果。

“米莉！你在这里干什么？”一个穿着长裙，头上扎着一个紧紧的发髻的妇人走了过来，拉着小女孩想把她带走。

“妈妈！大哥哥手上拿着很漂亮的糖呢！”小女孩开心地说，但是母亲已经先一步把她拉走，小女孩也只能踉踉跄跄地跟紧母亲的步伐。“你不能靠近那个人……”妇人谨慎又小声地对小女孩说，但艾伦还是听到了。

他用手指摆弄着手中的糖果，韩吉的声音突然在他背后响起，吓得糖果差点飞了出去：“啊，是今天刚进医院的女孩子呢。”艾伦听了，低了低头，抿紧嘴什么都没说。

明明寂寞都要从那双绿眼睛里溢出来了啊。韩吉想，但是她反而咧开嘴笑了笑，伸手揉了揉身前棕色毛茸茸的脑袋：“艾伦下次试试跟对方搭话吧！过一阵子就会受欢迎了呢！”

“不会吧……”他的声音有点沙哑，大概是很久没说过话的原因“这里……没有人会接近我……”手里的包装纸被用力捏出几道皱纹，阴影里的暗绿色眼眸定定的固定在一个角度“所以说……为什么还会有人送礼物给我啊……”

韩吉站在后面，脸上的笑容收了收，把手轻搭在他的肩上。

 

“你果然还在这里！”

艾伦被身边突然响起的声音吓了一跳，转过头一看，是前几天叫米莉的小女孩。

“你的糖好漂亮，在哪买的？”

“别人……送的……”他把糖往自己怀里拨了拨，生怕有人抢走。

“哦哦——”女孩夸张地大张开嘴，一只蓝色的眼珠子仍盯着糖果。

艾伦抿紧嘴，犹豫了一会，“你要……吃一个吗？”听罢，女孩露出一个灿烂的笑容：“那我就不客气啦！”

艾伦拆开包装，小女孩从中取出一个琥珀色的糖果扔到嘴里：“好甜！好好吃！”艾伦看着她露出的快乐的笑容，并没有更多反应。

“你不吃吗？”女孩问“别人送给你就是希望你吃掉它吧？”犹豫再三，艾伦取出一颗蓝色的糖，小心翼翼地放到嘴里。

甜味瞬间从舌尖迸发，唾液像开了闸的洪水一样浸上糖果，是从来没有试过的味道。“好吃……”艾伦轻咬着糖，希望能吃到更多的甜味。

小女孩把手搭在他的轮椅的扶手，问他：“为什么之前不吃呢？”

“如果吃掉的话，我怕那个人会生气……”

“他是谁呀？或者她？”

“不认识……韩吉小姐说他是我的朋友，但是我完全没印象呢……”他摇摇头，有些尴尬地晃了晃只剩下一小截的小腿。

“为什么……你会靠近我呢？”他思考许久后，问出一个疑惑已久的问题。刹那间脑海里浮现出他第一次询问护工，那时他只是问一下为什么没有人靠近他，护工的脸马上黑了，一句话也没说，把他放到床上去的动作更粗暴了，离开时还是摔门而去的。于是他低下头，害怕再次从小女孩脸上看到那样的表情。

“因为很无聊呀~医院里的孩子都不喜欢我脸上的眼罩，但是没办法嘛，眼睛出了问题，妈妈说不能摘下来。再过一段时间，等做了手术，我就能回家了！”说到最后，女孩撑着轮椅把手开心地跳起来“等你的伤好了，你也能回家了吧？”

“不知道……家是什么？”

“家就是住的地方呀~家很温暖，我家房子比较老，有烟囱和火炉，冬天的时候可暖和了！你不知道你家长什么样吗？”

艾伦摇摇头“我只记得住在这里。”女孩歪了歪头，一点都不明白为什么一个人会突然把东西都忘掉，还是回去问问妈妈好了。

但是这个疗养院绝对不是他的家。他望着女孩蹦蹦跳跳跑开的背影，又打开包装袋，扔了一颗绿色的晶莹剔透的糖果进嘴里。

 

之后的几天，只要艾伦在楼下，女孩必定会去找艾伦。偶尔艾伦会带上木箱里寄来的东西，比如书或者海螺之类的。

一次艾伦把海螺带给女孩看，她拿起来端详了一下，说：“我的舅舅在海边工作，他也会给我寄来了海螺和贝壳，但是都没有你的大。”她还发现艾伦带来的书都是插图比较多的，一问原来艾伦并不识字，于是她决定教艾伦识字。“反正也没事做嘛！”

平时她就带着自己的故事书去找艾伦，教着教着发现艾伦学地很快，好像在推开关住记忆的门一样，只要稍微提示一下或者只教一次就能学会，教起来还挺轻松的，于是女孩越教越起劲。

韩吉早就注意到女孩与众人格格不入的行为了。一天下午，当女孩在楼下草地无所事事地玩蚂蚁的时候，她叫住女孩，问她知不知道艾伦是谁。女孩睁着大大的蓝眼睛点了点头：“是一个能变成巨人的怪物，对吗？”

“那你为什么敢靠近他呢？”

“他看起来不危险呀。妈妈说他会变成巨人吃小孩，但是这几天艾伦也没有吃掉我呀。”

韩吉不语，只是轻笑了下，拍拍女孩的肩膀：“谢谢你陪着他。”

 

“我知道你为什么会忘掉以前的事情了！”

第二天早晨，女孩带着自己的故事书找到他：“一定是因为你撞到脑袋了！”

艾伦迷茫地看着女孩，仔细回想了一下，以前似乎也没有撞到脑袋呀……？于是他摇摇头，表示自己并不知道。

女孩在轮椅旁边就地坐下，打开自己的故事书：“我已经问过妈妈了，一定是那样……”

 

韩吉读完信之后会告诉艾伦信的内容，大概意思是他的朋友都很想他，但是都抽不出空来看艾伦，他们希望艾伦过的还好。艾伦听完后，面无表情地说“但是我都不认识他们。”

在女孩教艾伦识字到基本看得懂信的时候，女孩做手术的日期也到了，往后的一段时间里艾伦就见不到女孩了。他把信都拿出来，想试试自己看完，而不借助韩吉来了解内容。

在这么多信里，几乎每一封都在诉说外面的世界，偶尔会提到他完全没有记忆的过去，还有现在的局势之类的，很多人名他都不认识。只是不知为何自己更在意其中一封由一个叫Levi的人写的信，他反复地看了几遍信，从信中他得知这个叫Levi的人得到了一块封地并变成了贵族，但是Levi并不喜欢得到的这一切，却因封地里一些贫穷的地方太像他以前生活过的地方而无法拒绝。每天要处理的事情多如牛毛，根本抽不出时间去疗养院找艾伦。他想让贫穷地区的人的生活水平提高，并不想再看到孩子走上悲惨命运的道理。顺带寄的糖果也希望艾伦能喜欢。

是个温柔的人呢，可惜自己完全没有这个人的记忆，连他长什么样都不记得。他把信折好，收回信封里，艰难地转动轮椅的轮子从书桌旁回到床边。

 

过了一个星期左右，他又收到了一大堆远方朋友寄来的礼物，其中的信不在少数。当他告诉韩吉他已经看得懂信的时候，韩吉吓了一跳，激动地面色潮红，用力地抓着他的肩膀“你是不是回想起了什么！？”他的肩膀被捏地难受，但依然摇了摇头“您不用再给我读信了。”犹豫片刻后，他小声地说了句“谢谢。”潜意识里他觉得他应该这么说。

女孩手术后不久就要出院了。离开前一天她找到艾伦，把一块正面是白色，背面带着一抹绚丽的紫色的贝壳送给艾伦：“谢谢你这段时间陪着我，以后要是有时间我会来找你的！”

第二天他在树荫下看着远处带着行李出院，身边跟着几个成年人的女孩离去，身边只有鸟鸣和叶香味陪伴。

这里，不是家。

 

韩吉并不是每天都有空。艾伦一个人的时候他就拿着“朋友们”的信一遍一遍地看，透过信看外面的世界。其中他最向往的是一个叫大海的地方，海底的海草，五彩斑斓的海鱼，形状各异的海螺贝壳……要是能去就好了。

他突然想起那个叫Levi的人的封地就是临海的，这也是刚从信里知道的。这让他有一股回信的冲动，于是在韩吉给他送午餐时，他直接提出想要回信，并希望韩吉能教他写信。韩吉感动的涕泗横流，非常爽快地答应了。

习得如何写信和得到笔纸后，他提笔准备写信。拿起笔后，他发现自己能写的东西并不多，写好基本格式和基本的问候语，在绞尽脑汁的几个小时后，他在信纸上写下一句话——

我想去看海。

他又想了想，犹豫片刻后，在后面补上几句话：Levi先生，韩吉说你是我的朋友，但是我完全没有有关您的记忆，这是为什么呢？

署上名，把信交给韩吉。

“只有这一封吗？”

“是的。我想不出写什么。”

“那么……这是给谁的？”

“给Levi先生的。”眼底的绿色很亮，如果是那位先生的话，会怎么回信？

 

没过几天他就收到回信了，Levi先生表示等他把封地里的事务忙完，就能带艾伦去他的封地看海。信的最末尾有几句他看不懂的话——

忘了吗？没关系，这样也好。过去的记忆不要也罢。

忘掉了对方却说“这样也好”？他换位思考了一下，假如几天前出院的小女孩把他忘掉了并且再也不来找他，他一定会难受的。明明身边的人已经少了，还要再减少什么的太伤心了。

 

生活的轨道转了个圈，又回到了原来的线路上。除开偶尔出现的礼物和信，他还是那个只有在早上才会出现的，做在树荫底下一声不吭的异类。

第一次寄过来的糖早已吃完，只剩下一个黏糊糊的包装袋，但是艾伦仍像之前那样带着它坐在树荫底下。

风徐徐吹过，带动丛丛青绿色舞动，演奏，乐音盖过青草被推开，泥土被碾压的声音，直到那人到达轮椅身后，发出一声小小的叹息，艾伦才注意到身后的人。

他转过头，祖母绿的眼眸映上那人的身影，他觉得面部肌肉一下子脱离了他的控制，那是一种他几乎没体会过的快乐，喷涌而出。

即使在疗养院里的这段时间没有见过面，他也依旧记得，那是刻在骨髓上，灵魂上的记忆。

Levi，利威尔。

“怎么吃完了还不扔包装，真脏。”

明明是锋利的眼睛，里面装着的却是出人意料的温柔。

“包装太好看了，不舍得扔。”

他感觉到一只手轻抚上他的后脑勺，那力度像在抚摸一个刚出生不久的生灵，生怕一不小心用力捏坏了：“去收拾东西吧，”手慢慢移动着，触碰到他的耳边的发际，再到他并不算饱满的脸蛋“现在出发大概晚上就能到海边了。”

“嗯。”

 

“喜欢这份礼物吗？”

“很喜欢。”他盯着海平面，那里有一条短短的橙黄色线条。一丝丝光芒从海面上溢出，给片片海浪涂上金色的轮廓，湿漉漉又黏糊糊的海风吹着他，盖在毛毯下的断肢忍不住激动地抽搐了几下。

线条更长了，更粗了。它露出的是圆滚滚的顶端，带着耀眼的光芒，惊人的热量，降临到世间。

两条手臂环绕住他和轮椅，对方用仿佛在拥抱一个易碎品的力度拥抱他，是一个带着海风气息的拥抱，而后一个吻落在他的发顶上。

“喜欢就好。”

——END——

【补充的设定】  
①艾伦失去了巨人之力和记忆，也算是在把自己的记忆连带着巨人之力一起给了下一个继承巨人的人。（我一直在想能不能在不弄死现任拥有巨人之力的人的前提下完成传承……）  
②不过记忆是可以回来的。（不是每个艾尔迪亚人都被某条路连着嘛hhh）  
③时代背景是艾尔迪亚和马来已经结成共和国，然后兵长就负责管其中一小块临海的小地方啦~而且地方比较穷，很像以前的地下街，所以兵长想改变一下这片地方。


End file.
